


My Name is Captain Rex

by shockfactor



Series: This Grand Army [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen, Old Age, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockfactor/pseuds/shockfactor
Summary: My name is Captain Rex. I am a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. I serve under General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ashoka Tano.





	My Name is Captain Rex

My name is Captain Rex. I am a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. I serve under General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ashoka Tano. 

I fought... I fought at...

Endor. But that was today.

Where's General Skywalker?

Where's Commander Tano?

Where's Fives?

Echo?

Jesse?

Ezra?

Hera?

Kanan?

Hardcase?

Kix?

Denal?

Cody?

Alpha?

What am I doing here?

I'm so tired.

Is the war over yet?

No, it's not over yet. We won the war with the Seppies, but we lost the real war. The war against the Emperor- chancellor my quarter-million credit  _shebs_ \- and his army of droid-men, or stormtroopers. They destroyed the Republic. The Rebellion is fighting to restore the Republic.

That's good. General Skywalker will be able to rest now, and so will Commander Tano. The Republic will rise again. Maybe even the Jedi too.

My name is Captain Rex. I am a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. I serve under General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ashoka Tano.

I fought at Teth, at Kamino, Ringo Vinda, Ruusan, Umbara, oh kriffing sithspit, I fought at Umbara... I fought at Teth, at Kamino, at Geonosis, at Ringo Vinda, at Ruusan, at Umbara, at Teth, at Ringo Vinda, at Cristophisis, at the Rishi outpost, at Ringo Vinda-

Oh kriff, did I warn them? The chips, Fives, you warned me about the chips! I have to warn the Jedi, where are the Jedi? I need to let them know. I can't let us betray the Jedi. That's what the Emperor wants.

My name is Captain Rex. I am a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. I serve under General Anakin Skywalker and Commander Ashoka Tano.

I'm now serving as a member of the Rebel Alliance's Endor Strike Force, alongside Leia Organa, daughter of Anakin Skywalker.

Didn't know he had kids.

Fives would have loved these kids. 

I love these kids.

I love these Rebel guys. They're alright. Not  _vod_ , but they'll do.

Wait

Where am I?

Where's General Skywalker?

General Kenobi?

Anyone?

I'm lost. Please help me. I don't remember how I got here.

My name is...

My name is...

CT-7567. My designation is CT-7567. CT-7567.

7567

7657

7765

7657

7576

7777

7567

My designation is CT-7567, I don't have a name. I'm far away from my home and I can't find my brothers anywhere. Someone please bring me back to Kamino. I'm scared.

Where is everyone? Who are all these strangers? Where is my armor? Why am I here? What is that big orb in the sky?

My... My name is... I can't remember my name. What's my name? I'm lost. Please, help me. Someone, please. There's strangers everywhere, they've all got blasters, what if they're Seppies, what if they're here to kill me?

Who am I? Where am I?

Please help.

* * *

Sgt. Kendall knows the dottering old man's story. They all do. When you put a blaster in his hands, there are few better. But outside of battle, he's a lost man half the time. Clones age extremely fast compared to normal humans, so he'd be a senior citizen in normal years at this point. His brain is deteriorating, and fast. Soon he won't remember anything at all. 

He was only allowed on this mission because his genetics allowed him to keep up with the demands of the op... somehow.They needed all hands that were willing, and fact was, he was the first volunteer to sign up for the dirty job. The poor old man could barely remember his name half of the time, and it fell on Kendall to try and reign him in when his memory began to fail.

He places a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "Rex. Rex, come on, Rex. It's Kendall. Rex!"

The old man looks at him with a haggard face, twisted in fear and confusion, and war-weary eyes that Kendall hopes he never has to see when he looks into the mirror years from now.

"Who are you?" the man asks with a shaky voice. It's almost childlike, the intonation. 

"I'm Sergeant Kendall, your second-in-command in the Alliance Specforce. We're on the Forest Moon of Endor. We're taking out the Death Star and defeating the Empire once and for all. Remember?"

"I... I don't know."

"It's okay, Rex. I know it's hard to remember. Just try your best, and I'll be here to help you with stuff. Just calm down."

The man's breathing slows to an acceptable pace, and the tension leaves his body. The memories haven't come flooding back yet, but they will, and Kendall will be there waiting when they do. It falls on him to be the rock for his CO, and it's a duty he bears without complaint.

This man was born to die for the freedom of the galaxy. After all these years, he deserves a bit of a hand.

"Hey, Rex, check that out!" Kendall says, quieter than he wants to be- he wants to scream and shout for joy when the Death Star explodes, but he's calm, and collected, instead, but the enthusiasm breaks through anyways. "You see that? They did it! We did it! We beat the Empire!"

Rex looks a bit confused, but he seems to get it. "We... we did it? We won?"

"Yeah, Rex! We did it!"

The clone smiles, it's the first time Kendall's seen him do more than smirk. "We won!"

"Yeah!"

"We beat them! The Republic won the war! We've beaten the Empire!"

It's not the Republic anymore, at least not the one Rex knew. 

But Royce Kendall doesn't feel the need to tell him that.

 


End file.
